Von Willens und Handlungsfreiheit:
by nebelhorn
Summary: Wieso tue ich es nicht einfach? Diese Frage würde mich ein halbes Jahr lang verfolgen, bis... ja, bis ich es begriff und den Kreis durchbrach. Es hat mich vieles gekostet, meine Nerven, meine Überlegenheit und meinen Beinamen. Aber das war es wert.


Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling, mir gehören die Idee und deren Ausarbeitung.

-------------------------------------------------

Von Willens- und Handlungsfreiheit: Wieso tue ich es nicht einfach?

--------------------------------------------------

Wieso tue ich es nicht?

Diese Frage stellte ich mir das erste Mal vor etwa einem halben Jahr während eines Spazierganges. Es war etwas so triviales, beiläufiges, ein augenblicklicher Wunsch in die Hocke zu gehen und die eisige Oberfläche einer gefroren Pfütze anzufassen.

Ein momentanes Verlangen, das glatte Eis mit der Handfläche entlang zu fahren um zu sehen, wie es sich anfühlt. Es war natürlich eine absurde Idee, aber nichts desto trotz weckte genau die Idee eine wichtige Frage in meinem Kopf.

Wieso tue ich es nicht einfach?

Nun ja, natürlich wäre es sinnlos, aber ich tat doch sonst so viele sinnlose Dinge, weil ich es einfach wollte. In der Frühe spazieren gehen, am Kamin sitzen, fliegen. All das brachte mir keinen direkten Nutzen und doch tat ich es schließlich. Und tue es immer noch.

Wieso also nicht das Eis anfassen? Wie unterschied sich dieser Wunsch von dem Rest?

Es wäre lächerlich. Und? Außerdem sollten für mich ja doch nur die Dinge lächerlich sein, die ich nicht wollte.

Was war also der Grund?

Ich… ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Ich kann nur raten: Ich habe Angst, dass mich jemand dabei sieht. Es wäre doch sehr peinlich, wenn jemand mitbekommt, wie ich eine gefrorene Pfütze betatsche. Man würde mich für nicht ganz dicht halten. Man würde mich auslachen.

Ja.

Ja… aber. Ich will es doch.

Und diese Fragerei begann mit der Pfütze. Und irgendwie vielen mir nun immer mehr solcher Kleinigkeiten auf, die ich davor nie registriert hatte. Ich gestattete mir nicht, beim Essen die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch abzustützen.

Ich las nie die letzte Seite eines Buches zuerst, um herauszufinden, wie die Geschichte ausgehen würde. Ich lachte nie über einen Witz eines Gryffindors. Und ich entschuldigte mich nie.

Es gab noch viel mehr solcher Dinge, die ich nie tat und wie ich feststelle, hatten sie alle etwas gemeinsam:

Die Ideen kamen mir spontan in den Kopf und waren, bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen, recht flüchtig.

In diesem Moment wollte ich mein Ohr an die Fensterscheibe halte, um den Regen zu hören, im nächsten war es mir schon wieder egal.

Einzeln war das also alles nicht von Bedeutung, aber die Tatsache an sich, dass ich etwas nicht tat, obwohl ich es wollte, machte mich stutzig.

Ich meine, ich bin recht verwöhnt und gebe es auch offen zu: Ja, ich bekam und bekomme von meinen Eltern alles, was ich will. Ich habe auch gelernt, in der Gesellschaft oder Schule, meine Ziele und Wünsche zu realisieren.

Ich will eine Freundin? Ich suche mir eine aus. Ich will in die Quidditchmannschaft? Ich stelle mich mit den richtigen Leuten gut. Ich will, dass die jüngeren Schüler mich fürchten? Ich stolziere arrogant herum und schnauze sie an.

Aber ich kann das Eis nicht anfassen.

Und ich habe mich fast ein halbes Jahr damit beschäftigt und das Eis ist längst geschmolzen und ich habe es nach und nach begriffen:

Ich tue nicht das was ich will, ich tue das was ich kann, was ich darf. Es sind nur Belanglosigkeiten, aber es summiert sich. Bin ich frei? Nein. Und wieso? Weil. Ich weiß was die Umwelt von mir erwartet, ich weiß, was der anerzogene Teil in mir von mir erwartet und ich weiß, was ich also tun kann. Kann. Ich suche mir aus diesen Optionen was aus: Pansy oder Daphne? Quidditsch oder kein Quidditsch. Von den jüngeren Schülern nicht beachtet zu werden oder Furcht zu verbreiten? Alles Optionen, aber nie komplett meine eigenen Wünsche.

Und jetzt, wo ich es weiß, ist es zum Verrücktwerden. Ein mentaler Käfig. Es ist, wie wenn dich einer fragen würde: Willst du ein Muffin, einen Hackbraten oder soll ich dir eine Kopfnuss verpassen? Und eins davon musst du wählen. Du kannst nicht lächeln und sagen, du willst eigentlich die Lampe da oben. Wobei… das ist gerade der Knackpunkt, du kannst es sagen, du kannst es also wollen, aber du kannst es nicht nehmen. Du hast nur den Muffin, den Hackbraten oder die Kopfnuss.

Und wieso das alles?

Das herauszufinden, war der schwierigste Teil, aber ich glaube, ich habe es verstanden:

Ich habe es nicht gelernt, meine eigenen Wünsche zu erfüllen. Ja, ich habe Geld und sogar einwenig Einfluss. Ja, ich hatte einige hübsche Freundinnen. Ja, ich habe den Beinamen Slytherinprinz.

Aber DAS sind eigentlich die Belanglosigkeiten, dann solange ich das Eis nicht anfassen darf, habe ich eigentlich nichts.

Es ist einfach unglaublich ärgerlich, denn ich könnte es, würde ich… ja was? Würde ich es wollen? Aber das tue ich ja schon. Würde ich es können? Aber können tue ich es ja auch schließlich. Würde ich es tun? Ja.

Aber um etwas zu tun, muss man es können. Und da haben wir es. Der Kreis schließt sich. Ein Teufelskreis.

Bei dieser Erkenntnis angelangt, bin ich aber trotzdem bei der Frage, wieso ich es nicht kann.

Das Eis anfassen.

Ich würde gesehen werden, ich wäre das Gespött der ganzen Schule, aber wäre ich dann nicht frei?

Raus aus dem Kreis? Ein paar Dutzend dummer Sprüche sind doch kaum von Bedeutung, wenn man bedenkt, wie wichtig die Erfüllung dieses nicht mehr ganz so belanglosen, eigenen Wunsches doch wäre.

Und hier kam mir die Lösung, ich würde die Eisoberfläche einfach anfassen.

Ich war glücklich, das Dilemma schien gelöst und die Welt wieder in Ordnung, bis…

Ja, bis ich es tat. Es war einer der letzten Wintertage und es begann langsam zu tauen, also hatte ich nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Ich stand in aller Herrgottsfrühe auf, schlich mich raus, sah mich sorgfältig um, ging in die Hocke und berührte das Eis.

Zuerst fühlte ich nichts und dann war es einfach nur kalt. Das Eis war fast genauso, wie ich es erwartet hatte: glatt, kalt und belanglos.

Ich wartete, ob noch irgendwas passieren würde, zog dann meine Hand zurück und stand auf.

Und da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen:

Ich war nicht frei, ich hatte mir einfach nur eine Option gefunden.

Wie ein gewiefter Anwalt eine Gesetzeslücke findet, hatte auch ich einfach ein Schlupfloch entdeckt:

Die Option: das Eis anfassen um sich besser zu fühlen, wenn das keiner sieht und folglich nie davon erfahren wird.

Die zweite Option war, das Eis nicht anzufassen.

Und die dritte?

Die gab es nicht, nun, zumindest sah und sehe ich keine. Und das Problem bleibt: Ich kann einfach nicht das tun, was ich will. Bedingungslos. Ohne das Konsequenzdenken anzuwenden.

Wie gesagt, jetzt ist das Eis geschmolzen und ich bin nicht weitergekommen. Nicht über das Begreifen hinaus.

Ich sitze also hier in der Bücherei und tue so, als würde ich lesen. Mein Kopf ist aber immer noch mit dem Eisproblem beschäftigt.

Granger sitzt zwei Tische weiter und Blättert furios in irgendeinem Buch. Alles ist wie sonst, die Welt ist in Ordnung.

Und siehe da, da sind auch schon Wieselbee und Potter.

Jetzt habe ich drei Optionen: mich mit ihnen anlegen, so tun, als hätte ich sie nicht bemerkt oder aufstehen und unauffällig verschwinden.

Ich wähle zwei und bleibe sitzen. Seit ich mich mit diesem Willensproblem auseinandersetze, habe ich jegliche Lust an belanglosen Provokationen verloren. Es ist einfach so klischeehaft für mich.

Sie reden, ich kann jedes Wort hören:

„…nein, Ron, der Werwolf lebt am Ende noch. Dass er stirbt, hast du nur erfunden.", sagt Granger.

„Ach, und woher willst du das wissen? Nicht einmal du schaffst es, innerhalb von 20Minuten 500 Seiten zu lesen.", erwidert er.

„Ich hab vorgeblättert und das Ende gelesen.", erklärt sie und ich stelle fest, ich bin geschockt.

Ihre Freunde sind es auch: „Echt, Hermine, wieso?"

Und ich bin bis zum Zerreisen gespannt. Gespannt auf die Antwort, denn wenn sie sagt, sie wollte sich nur nicht von Wiesel ärgern lassen, dann ist alles verloren, dann kann ich den Teufelskreis nicht durchbrechen.

Sie tut es nicht.

„Ich hatte einfach Lust dazu."

Und bevor ich meine Optionen checken kann, stehe ich vor den dreien.

„Hey, Granger,", sage ich und ich pfeif darauf, dass wir in der Bücherei von Leuten umgeben sind.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen."

Es ist still, alle sind sie verwirrt und ich kann geradezu hören, wie meine gesellschaftliche Fassade bricht.

„Ich war dumm zu glauben, Blut würde zählen. Voldemord, meine Eltern, ich, wir haben uns alle geirrt und ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir."

Ein Sprung ins Kalte Wasser. Ein freier Fall. Ich spüre die glatte Eisoberfläche.

„Bist du auf Drogen?", fragt mich Potter und ich weiß, dass mich die ganze Schule für nicht mehr ganz dicht halten wird.

Aber die Meinung der Gesellschaft ist ein so lächerlich kleiner Preis für die persönliche Freiheit. Für die Freiheit, das zu tun, was man wirklich will. Genau das zu tun.

„Nein", erkläre ich, „Ich denke es schon seit fast einem halben Jahr, aber es wäre so peinlich gewesen, es zu sagen."

„Und wieso jetzt?...", sie sieht sehr verwirrt aus und ich habe plötzlich einen dieser spontanen Wünsche, der mir einfach mir nichts dir nichts in den Kopf reinplatzt.

„Ich hatte einfach Lust dazu.", ich lächle.

Ich weiß nicht, was sie jetzt denkt und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen.

„Ähm… ok… ich verzeihe dir?!", Grangers Tonfall ist zweifelnd und einwenig vorsichtig, aber sie lächelt trotzdem. Der Wunsch wird stärker.

„Gut.", antworte ich. „Magst du irgendwann mal mit mir ausgehen? Hogsmead oder so. Zum Kennen lernen."

Und ich weiß nicht, was sie darauf antworten wird, aber gerade das ist ja das Herrliche an der Freiheit.

--------------------------------------------------

Danke fürs lesen. Die FF geht eigentlich auf eine philosophisch- metaphysische Frage nach der Freiheit zurück und befasst sich nicht so sehr auf die Harry Potter Welt. Ich denke aber trotzdem, dass ich Malfoys Charakter nicht allzu verhunzt habe.

Ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen- diese FF war ein Experiment und ich wüsste gerne, was ihr davon haltet.


End file.
